


douleur de l'eau

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: A girl in over her head in a world she doesn't belong. A crystal from an unknown origin with power beyond imagine. A mysterious force that threatens to destroy everything and everyone. Melanie Fritz never thought her life would come to this, and it may very well spell her doom. But she's met some strangers from a strange city, who just might change things in a way she never thought possible. The shameless oc story rewrite no one asked for, but it's here and it's here to say!*commission





	1. Chapter 1

She always hated walking anywhere even  _ close  _ to Isodyne, she  _ knew  _ what went on in there, could  _ feel  _ it, but she needed to cross town and hide out and--

 

_ Shit. _

 

She could feel something was off, could  _ sense it _ . She watches as two people pull up, the woman grabbing a crow bar from the trunk.

“What’s that for?” the man asks.

“You used all my bullets.” the woman answers, the pair of them entering quickly. Mel considers the scene for a moment, looking about before cursing to herself and following in silence. She knew they meant trouble, but the meant the kind of trouble she’d be a hypocrite not to aid in. Places like Isodyne don’t even bother hiding how similar they are to where she was torn apart, but they don’t have to. Not when the signs aren’t obvious to the people who haven’t lived it. No, whatever  _ they’re  _ up to, if they’re breaking in, it’s a cause she’s inclined to help with. She signs, hand rubbing absentmindedly at her covered scarred gills, before enter behind them with artificially silent steps.  _ They  _ made her to be a perfect weapon, but they never accounted for her use of their  _ enhancements  _ to be for what others would call  _ vigilante justice,  _ and what she would call  _ being a decent fucking person _ . 

 

She follows the man about the facility as he paces towards the center. Something is... _ off _ about the place, and it continues to feel so, the closer they get to his destination. She hides in the shadows as he begins his work, taking a large  _ tube  _ of some sort and shoving it into a panel. She looks beyond him, spotting a strange, viscousious substance, and eyeing it suspiciously. She can  _ sense  _ the thing somewhere deep in her chest. She pulls back the sleeve of her thick jacket and sees her veins glowing ever-so-slightly. She pulls it back down, watching at the substance gets sucked into the tube.

“ _ Fuck _ ” she mutters softly, the  _ being  _ in the tub writhing and making strange squelching sounds. The man turns and looks about, not spotting her, and grabs the tube and turns to exit with it.  Before he can, however, a blonde woman enters. 

“M-Ma’am, you shouldn’t be--” he begins before pausing, eyeing her with strange recognition. “Whitney Frost?” he then asks in a mix of confusion and amazement.

“In the flesh,” she replies taking a step forward. Mel watches, not wanting to jump out or make a move until she was completely certain that her help was needed. She had more to risk than either of them. 

“Wow, I-I’m a big fan of yours!” he stutters nervously as she approaches slowly. “What are you doing here?” he then asks curiously. “You really shouldn’t be here. I-It’s not safe.” he warns. 

“No it isn’t,” she replies, taking another step forward. “In fact, I’m surprised to see you still alive Doctor Wilkes,” she continues, slowly coming towards him. Mel remains in her spot, feeling the tension rise in the air, but deciding to still remain hidden. 

“Excuse me?” the man,  _ Doctor Wilkes _ , says in confusion. 

“Now, you’re going to place  _ the specimen  _ in that case, and you’re going to give it to me.” she insists, nearing still. 

“Miss Frost, you have no idea what this stuff is capable of,” Wilkes insists nervously. 

“Oh on the contrary, I am the only person who knows what it’s capable of,” she replies seriously, pulling a handgun from her bag. Mel winces, nervously running her fingers over the side of her throat before secretly making her way to a closer shadowed corner, keeping her eyes on the pair carefully. “Now hand it over!” the blonde-- _ Miss Frost _ \-- insists.

“Miss Front, you’re making a terrible mistake!” he replies nervously, hands  _ nearly  _ shaking in their strong grip on the tube. “I can’t, in good consciousness, let you go through with it.”

“So you’re willing to die?” Frost poses, gun still pointed at Wilkes. “For this crisis of conscious!” 

“I’m starting to think that was your plan for me no matter what,” Wilkes dares, cocking a brow. “I’m also starting to think,” he begins, stepping forward. “That you’re smart enough not to shoot me while I’m holding this.” He then, in a single moment of delayed time, smacks the gun from her hand. Mel moves quickly from her spot. Frost then slaps Wilkes, his head tilting away with the force of it. He shouts out in pain as she grabs for the tube. They struggle for a moment, Mel unsure what to do, before grasping at the tube together as it tumbles over the railing of the facility. They stare down at it in shock, Mel tilting her head as she observes them. The liquid frees itself, then rising as an unstable form.

“ _ Run! _ ” Wilkes whispers in warning. They scurry off, not noticing Mel. The viscosis black form makes the very air vibrate silently, a deep violent pain washes over Mel as she notices her veins’ soft glow. She shouts out in pain, Wilkes turning back and spotting her as her knees buckle. Despite the growing black form and metallic taste in the air, he runs back.

“What are you doing?” Frost demands as she pauses before continuing to run for her life. Wilkes puts two arms under the girl, dragging her as quickly as he can away from the impending explosion. Mel’s eyes roll over, and the last thing she sees is an unnatural force engulf the hall, and the faint blue outline of the man that saved her. 

  
  
  


Her ears are ringing, though this isn’t the most pain she’s ever been in. There’s deep, sure to scare a normal person, burns that already fusing themselves together as she forces herself to stand. She doesn’t know what hurts more, the burns themselves, or the feeling of her flesh pulling itself together. She turns, and  _ Frost  _ is standing there, a cut on her head. The outer layers of Mel’s current disguise have burned to a char, the bandages on her neck scorched down into dust, the wave having agitated the particles of her outer layers enough to burn them.

“What  _ are  _ you?” Frost asks, backing away, her own dress pristine.

“Nothing…” Mel replies, voice hoarse as she tries to lean against a wall. The moment her hand rests against it, she retracts it, even the drywall being ungodly hot. She stumbles forward, trying to go wherever it’s less stifling. She rubs are her eyes, coughs raggedly, her gills trying to compensate, but failing her even more as they flutter. By the time she finds an exit, she’s already on the verge of collapsing. 

 

She stumbles out of the building, finding the woman who entered with Wilkes standing before an ambulance. They notice her after a few steps forward, and she practically falls into the woman’s arms.

“What in the--”

“W- _ Wilkes _ ” Mel mutters desperately, blood coming with her next cough as she collapses into the woman’s arms.

“Medics!” She shouts out of habit.

  
  


She doesn’t awake all at once, but in a slow, groggy, procession of sounds and blurry images. She can vaguely sense that the unnaturally burned outer layers of her clothes have been removed, that there’s a soft, but heavy, comforter over her. She sits up slowly, rubbing at her sore eyes, and notices a man uncomfortably asleep in an armchair across the four post bed she was laying in. She looks around, the room well furnished and warm, even for someone with blood like hers. Her hands shake as she slowly pulls the comforter off her. As soft and warm as it is, it’s unfamiliar, and thus possibly deadly for her. Her back aches, and as she reaches back to rub at her fin, it pops, awaking the man. 

“Oh good, you’re awake, Mr.Stark will be ecstatic.” the man says groggily, standing slowly. As he offers his hand to shake, Mel’s eyes go wide, her feet acting before she can even think to say something. She bolts, bare feet padding against the rugs and hardwood floor as her head turns frantically as she tries to find an exit. Just as she spots a door that  _ must  _ lead to the outside, a man steps in front of her.

“Whoa, slow down kid,” he begins, holding up his hands. Mel recognizes him and realizes what  _ this  _ must be. He designs weapons, everyone knew that, he worked for the government, helped them win wars.

She could win wars.

Her fist forms, arm pulling back just enough as she strikes him across the face, his nose bleeding. She’s unsure if she’s broken it or not, but she doesn’t really care. She shoves him to the side as she yanks the door open, running out it. She sprints through plush green grass, through a zoo of exotic animals, nearly trips over a flamingo, but continues to run as she runs alongside an in-ground pool. 

It’s there that she’s tackled, and into the pool no less. Her gills flutter, trying to be of use, but just filtering through chlorine and leaving Mel with a burning sensation as she tries to breathe. She swims away from her tackler, fast than they can follow as her fins aid her. She goes below, closing the second layer of eyelids and watching the woman before surfacing again.

“Wait!” the woman calls as Mel swims away, about to exit the pool. “We’re trying to help you!” she insists, sputtering a bit as water gets into her mouth. “Listen, I don’t know who or  _ what  _ you are, but you survived that  _ thing  _ and we need to know why!”

“Survived what!?” Mel shouts, pulling herself from the pool and standing above the woman, almost menacingly.

“Isodyne!” the woman replies. “You don’t remember anything, do you?” she then asks in realization. “Listen, we aren’t going to hurt you, I promise.” Mel backs up, looking over the soaked woman before leaning against a pillar and nodding. She then offers a hand, the woman taking it and pulling herself out of the pool, her full outfit soaked. “Okay?” she asks, Mel nodding again. Just as Mel opens her mouth to speak, they’re interrupted.

“Oh good Peg, you’ve got her,” Howard Stark mutters, out of breath, as he holds a handkerchief to his nose.

“Dear God Howard, did she break your nose?” the woman-- _ Peg _ \-- asks.

“Yeah well, I think we spooked her, is it that bad?” he asks, pulling away the cloth to reveal the nearly  _ gorish  _ sight of it.

“Not as bad as it feels I’m sure...hold still,”  _ Peg  _ insists, one hand resting on his cheek as the other touches his nose, Howard wincing slightly, before pushing the cartilage back into place.

“ _ Ow!  _ Christ Peg!” he nearly shouts, stepping back and putting the handkerchief back. 

“There, now it will heal right and you won’t have to worry about your  _ looks _ . Now, despite the temperature, I am  _ freezing  _ in these clothes, try and sit alone with her for ten minutes without scaring her into violence, yes?” Peg orders, marching past him.

“You banged me up pretty good  _ kid _ .” he mutters, leading Mel inside. 

“It’s Melanie, and I’m not... _ spooked _ .” she insists, Howard looking to her with an odd expression.

“Really? Do you just walk around punching millionaire weapons designers in the nose?” He asks, unaware of her previous circumstances. She brews on that question for a moment, remembering her tests and those that funded them.

“No, but I want to work at getting into the habit of it.” she replies softly, but seriously. He regards her with a strange kind of sympathy for a moment.

“We wanna help you kid,” he assures.

“Sh- _ Peg _ already said that,” she mutters.

“Yeah well, I wanna make sure you know all of us are in this together, not just Peg.” he insists, sitting forward and letting his nose bleed further into the cloth. “Do you remember any of what happened last night?” he asks.

“No,” she replies, shaking her head. “It’s all foggy, a few bits of sounds and a few images, but nothing sure. I can barely think as it is and I haven’t  _ really  _ slept in days, or really  _ eaten _ that well and the amount of chlorine in that pool is  _ stifling  _ and--” 

“You haven’t eaten?” he asks, Mel nodding. “Jarvis!” he calls out, the man who had been watching her before entering, eyes widening at the situation. “I know it’s late, but can you make her some breakfast--” he pauses, then looking to her. “You eat...normal food, right?” he asks.” 

“No, I drink exclusively virgin blood, yes I eat normal food,” she snaps back angrily, Howard sighing. “I like eggs,” Mel then adds tiredly, pulling her legs into the chair with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot out, and Mel didn’t want to be stared at for the entirety of the filming(nor be put IN the film either, Howard only retracted  _ that  _ offer after Mel glared at him long enough for him to remember the fins). She waited in Howard’s on-set office, and was pleasantly surprised to find the sudden rush of  _ hot  _ air was for a good reason. Peggy and Mr.Jarvis entered, Mel turning in her chair to face them.

“Any news?” she asks hopefully, wanting word of what will happen to Isodyne, and hoping to see the place burn for what it did. 

“Possibly,” Peggy replies, setting up a film reel, Howard watching it raptly. 

“Unbelievable,” he mutters. “That rift snuffed out an atomic explosion like a match.” he continues, Mel craning her head to watch the film. “You got a blockbuster flick on you hands, Peg. You have any idea what could do that?” he asks. 

“Zero Matter,” Peg begins, glancing quickly to Mel in concern. “Or at least that’s what Doctor Wilkes thought. I was hoping you’d have some answers.”

“Well,” Howard began, looking to Mel to make sure she was paying attention. “That kind of power doesn’t exist in the natural world. This is the stuff that gave Mel her, uh…” he looks back to her, finding her glaring, and then continues. “Well, then what are you?” he asks.

“Myself, now can we please move on?” Mel insists, looking to Peggy for support. “Zero Matter, you were saying,” she prompts.

“This  _ Zero Matter  _ stuff… This could be the greatest find of the century.” Howard continues cautiously, moving about and looking through papers. 

“Well, apparently it’s important enough for Isodyne to fabricate a story about Doctor Wilkes being a Communist.” Jarvis chimes in, looking to Mel assuringly.

“You know, that’s an easy enough setup. He’s already a target cause of the color of his skin.” Howard continues, looking through a file.

“I won’t let them tarnish Doctor Wilkes’ name like this,” Peggy insists. 

“I won’t either,” Mel chimes in, sitting upright in her chair. “I can’t remember half of him, it’s all still blurry, but he was a  _ good man _ .” That sentiment hangs in the air for a few moments as Peg smiles at her warmly. Then, as Howard continues to look through his folder, he begins to speak again.

“Wilkes was a member of the Arena Club?” He begins in a curious tone, holding up a pin. 

“Is that what that pin is from?” Peggy asks.

“Yeah, and I’m amazed they allowed him to be a member.” Howard replies, still studying the pin. He then glances to Mel as he continues his explanation. “They keep their ranks male and pale. Jarvis here isn’t even white enough for them.”

“Please, I’m 1/16th Turkish,” Jarvis replies, handing Peggy a drink.

“What kind of organization is this?” Peggy asks, taking it.

“Social club,” Howard replies. “For L.A.s silver spoon crowd since 1906. The influential, the powerful, the reptilia, and the rodentia. The Arena Club is where they all congregate.”

“Sounds fun,” Mel mouths off sarcastically, watching jealousy as Peggy takes a drink. 

“Quite, they’ve been trying unsuccessfully to recruit Mr.Stark for years.” Jarvis explains, then handing Mel a glass of water, luckily with plenty of ice.

“I’m not a joiner,” Howard explains.

“Women aren’t allowed,” Jarvis continues.

“Well there’s that too,” Howard concedes.

“That pin belonged to one of the men that tried to kill me last night,” Peggy begins.

“Us,” Mel corrects from behind her liquorless glass.

“ _ Us _ ,” Peggy assures before continuing. “And Dottie Underwood tried to steal one just like it back in New York.” 

“Who is  _ Dottie Underwood _ ?” Howard asks.

“She kidnapped you,” Jarvis replies tiredly. After a moment of Howard’s continued confusion, he continues. “At gunpoint, not long ago.” Howard then looks up, still not sure as to who they were referring to. “You were wearing your brown mohair jacket.” He finishes, Howard snapping in recognition. 

“The Russian knockout with the killer backhand.” Howard says, the description finally clicking for him. “A Soviet spy in an old-boys club? What the hell have you gotten yourself into Peg?” he asks, taking a drink.

“I don’t know. But at least I know where to start looking.” Peggy replies, then walking off. Mel watches, then turning to Howard.

“So, how are you liking your first day on the movies?” Howard asks. 

“It’s hot and I’m not allowed to drink, what do you think?” Mel replies, then looking back to where Peggy once was in worry.

“I hear you kid, just a few more years though, and you’ll be knocking them back like crazy.” He assures, Jarvis then coughing out a soft  _ sir _ .

“When are we going back to the house?” Mel asks.

“Eh, soon enough kid, I’ll wrap early today.” Howard replies. “What do you think of heading back after dinner Jarvis? Maybe do something fun at the house?” 

“That sounds quite reasonable sir,” Jarvis replies. 

“Alright, then it’s done kid.” Howard decides. “Oh, and Jarvis? Make sure that all the uh... _ production assistants  _ make it back to the house too.” Howard then turns to Mel as Jarvis sighs. “No offense kid, but I like a little entertainment, and you’re not exactly entertaining.”

“None taken.” Mel assures, gulping down the rest of her drink.

  
  
  
  


Mel struggles to sleep with the endless parade that is a  _ Howard Stark  _ party.

“You know you’re not  _ Gatsby _ , right?” Mel complains, robe pulled around her pajamas as she reaches for a drink, only to be glared at by Jarvis. “And that some people actually  _ like  _ sleeping, right?”

“You’re awfully well read for a kid your age, you know that? And anyways, it’s  _ my house _ . There’re  _ Stark Industry  _ brand sound-blocking earmuffs in the linen closet if you really are this much of a downer.” Howard replies, downing his drink and taking another as a young woman approaches. 

“Gee, thanks!” Mel mutters as she walks off, Jarvis following. The farther from the party they get, the quieter it becomes, though it’s still a deafening roar.

“Here,” Jarvis says, reaching into the linen closet and pulling out a pair of dull grey earmuffs. “My wife Ana is asleep, or else I’d introduce you two, she’ll help you decorate yours if you’d like.”

“That actually sounds...nice.” Mel replies, taking them and looking them over. They look sterile, cold despite the fabric, the remind her of-- “Thank you Mr.Jarvis.” she says before giving a nod and heading to room they had had her in. She slides them on, and they  _ really  _ work.

  
  
  


Mel didn’t wake till around 9, and was a curious mix of disappointed and impressed that the party was still going on. She took the earmuffs off, stumbling outside in her pjs to find women in the pool and the sun blazing in the sky. She went back inside, wandering into the kitchen and finding Jarvis cooking for a few hungover young women.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Jarvis says, smiling genuinely.

“Where’s Mr.Stark?” Mel asks, the smile then dropping. 

“He isn’t...quite awake yet.” He replies, then turning back to the eggs he was cooking, plating the done ones and giving them to the ladies who were sitting at the counter. They took their plates and left the kitchen. “Eggs?” he asks, Mel nodding as she takes a seat at the counter. He makes four eggs, two for each of them, plates them, and then sits beside her to eat.

“I know this must be hard for you, all these changes and such, having to deal with Howard...having to deal with your... _ condition _ .” Jarvis begins, looking to her assuredly.

“It’s extra skin and alternate lungs, not cancer Mr.Jarvis, I’m not going to die from it.” Mel insists softly, though any negative tone is gone.

“You don’t have to die from something for it to significantly change your life. We’ve known each other very shortly, I know that, but I do care what happens to you, we all do.” He assures.

“Do the bleach blondes who just took their eggs and ran care?” Mel chuckles bitterly, cutting her egg with the side of her fork.

“Well, perhaps not  _ them _ , but Agent Carter, Howard, and myself do, I’m sure Ana will too when she meets you.” Jarvis continues, Mel looking to him with hope, the raw hope that he was being genuine. 

“Why?” she asks simply after a moment. Jarvis sighs, setting his fork down and turning to Mel with a warm expression. 

“Howard may not look it, but he has a penchant for mentoring young people who have lived difficult lives, and your scars are more visible than most.” He explains.

“So what, am I just some pity case?” she asks accusingly.

“No, you’re a person deserving of care, and we can provide that.” He insists.

“I still don’t get it... _ why? _ ” Mel asks earnestly, and Jarvis’s eyes soften as he regards her.

“Even if it takes years, you need to figure out that you are worthy of love and of care.” he answers simply. That sentiment hangs in the air for a few moments as they eat, Jarvis then rising when he notices Peggy near the pool. After a moment, Mel follows.

 

“I can’t believe this. Absolutely ridiculous man, it’s nearly ten o’clock!” Peggy exclaims in frustration before noticing Mel. “Oh, good morning dear, how are you feeling?” she asks, and Mel stares at her in confusion for a few moments.

_ It’s not real, the shape,  _ **_the man_ ** _ , it’s all just another delayed side-effect...just like the cramps _ .

“Good,  _ better _ .” Mel replies, Peggy regarding her with worry before continuing at Jarvis.

“Does Howard know that I’m waiting on him?” She asks. 

“Take a number honey,” the blonde from before mutters, taking a drink from Jarvis’s tray. 

“And um, who are these people, please?” Peggy asks as the blonde passes. 

“According to the accountants, production assistants.” Jarvis replies, tone somewhat disapproving. 

“I see.” Peggy begins as they walk towards the house. “Well, they all look very...useful.” 

“Not in the slightest,” Jarvis mutters.

“Somebody turn down the sun,  _ please _ .” Howard moans as he approaches the trio. 

“Are you quite finished fannying about? We have work to do.” Peggy asks in a purposefully loud tone. 

“I  _ am  _ working,” Howard insists. “It’s called thinking. They help me think.” he glances to Mel. “How ya doing kid, d’ya sleep well?”

“I slept fine,” she replies quickly.

“Good,” Howard smiles, then wincing as a beam of light hits his eye. 

“I need to find out about the Arena Club. Who’s a member, who’s a friend, who’s an enemy, and most important of all, what they talk about behind all those closed doors?” Peggy lists insistently. 

“I’ll tell you what they talk about: buying low, selling high, and gout.” Howard scoffs.

“I want to plant listening devices in the club and let them incriminate themselves.” Peggy explains, and Mel perks up in interest. 

“Well, that sounds boring. You want something jazzier. Besides, the club is men only, remember? And you’ll have complications pulling that off.” he replies, then pulling down his sunglasses and gesturing vaguely to Peggy’s chest.

“My plan will have enough jazz for your liking,” Peggy insists. “And believe me, you won’t be bored.” she continues, then taking his bloody mary and stepping back. “Come on,  _ who’s a good boy _ .” she then beckens, speaking to him as though he were a hound. 

“Hey!” Howard entreated.

“Howard’s a good boy,” she further teases.

“Give that back,” Howard insists, following as she leads them inside. Peggy closes the door behind them, finally giving them some sense of  privacy. “So what’s this plan of yours anyway?” Howard asks.

“I was thinking of putting your  _ production assistants  _ to work,” She begins, taking a sip of his bloody mary, her face twisting up at the unexepected strength of his, before handing it back to him. “I need a major distraction, and one that will work as a cover if I get caught.”

“So you want me to, what, just show up with twenty girls and flood the place?” Howards asks incredulously, taking a large swig of his own drink.

“Well, you did say they had asked you to join, so they’d let you in for a tour.” Peggy reasons.

“I could help!” Mel insists, and where Howard smiles, Jarvis takes on a concerned look. “I mean, I’m old enough to pass with the other girls... _ I think _ , and I’m pretty good at sneaking around.”

“Oh, what do you say Peggy? She could be a real asset, and if things go pear-shaped, I’m sure she can help get you out with only a few broken noses, right?” Howard replies, Mel nodding enthusiastically at his support.

“Howard, I don’t think--” Peggy begins before being interrupted. 

“What a lovely offer Mel, however you won’t be able to, as my dear wife Ana has been dying to meet you and wanted to help you settle in today.” Jarvis insists. 

“But I--”

“Oh I think Mr.Jarvis is right, you should meet Ana, and you’ve had quite a lot of  _ excitement  _ lately, you’ve barely healed from  _ the incident _ .” Peggy agrees, Mel eyeing her suspiciously as the faded blue outline of  _ the man  _ seems to strengthen for a moment before fading back to a vague form.

“But I could help.” Mel insists.

“And you will,” Jarvis assures. “You’ll stay here with Ana and in case of emergency, retrieve us with her, alright?”

“Okay.” Mel agrees reluctantly. “Where is this  _ Ana  _ anyway?”

“Here,” Ana announces, drink in hand. “My apologies for rising so late, but you know how my head gets when I drink dear.” she says, Jarvis’s eyes warming at the sight of her, his cheeks doing the same as she kisses him. “Anyhow,  _ you  _ must be Mel. I’ve heard so much about you.” she offers a hand, and Mel takes it reluctantly. “Jarvis tells me you need clothes?”

“I-I guess I do…” Mel agrees. 

“Good! We can take your measurements today and get started and getting you dressed properly.” Ana decides excitedly. “Come along now,” she continues, tugging Mel towards the house.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, I kinda need special clothes.” Mel stutters out.

“Nonsense, I can sew anything.” Ana insists as she pulls Mel into her room. “Now let’s see--”

“Don’t--” they both pause as Ana pulls the scarf from Mel’s throat.

“So high collars, I think…” she mutters, not even acknowledging the protruding gills. “Now, what else do we have?” she asks, Mel staring at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“Nothing...I--I’ve got a pretty big fin on the back, and I like to cover up, so…” Mel trails off, looking to Ana with nervous eyes.

“Well, long, puffier sleeves should do your arms well, perhaps we’ll have looser fabric around the torso that comes into a snug turtleneck.” she stands, looking over Mel before moving to pull tape from a drawer. “How do you feel about that?”

“That sounds... _ incredible _ .” Mel replies.

“Well, let’s get you measured then.” Ana decides, gesturing to Mel. “Would you like to borrow a robe?” she then asks, and Mel nods in agreement. Ana hands her one, and Mel dashes into the bathroom out of real excitement and pulls it on, leaving her clothes on the floor.

“What kinds of colors do you like?” Ana asks, and that takes Mel back. She had never really thought of it.

“I don’t know, I usually just wear a lot of grey.” she replies, and Ana scoffs.

“Well, I’m not dressing you in dull greys...maybe some green?” she suggests, and Mel thinks on that before nodding.

“That sounds nice” she replies as Ana wraps the tape around her waist.

“What kind of fabric?” Ana asks, and that too confuses Mel in that she had never thought of it.

“I don’t know, something soft and stretchy that breaths.” She decides after a moment, and Ana chuckles as she moves to measuring Mel’s bust.

“Well you should be glad that Howard and I are on good terms, I’m not sure if that fabric exists outside of lab tests.” she then moves to the arm. “But I’ll get it. Skirts or pants?” she then asks.

“Pants...I think.” Mel decides as Ana then moves to the leg.

“I’ll do some of each if you’d like.” She offered sweetly, and Mel was liking her more and more every second.

“That would be great.” Mel smiles to herself.

“What size shoes?” Ana then asks as she rises moving to write down the measurements. “We can go shopping for them if you’d like? Something to match your clothes when I finish them.”

“Really?” Mel asks, her childish hope bleeding through more than she’d like. 

“Of course, I’d offer you some of mine, but I’m quite territorial with them.” Ana jokes.

“I could just go barefoot for now?” Mel suggests, and Ana shakes her head.

“You don’t need to do that,” she insists before she’s distracted by a knock. She paces to the door, opening it and grinning at her husband.

“We’re about to be off, I wanted to say goodbye.” Jarvis explains, his wife hugging and kissing him.

“Come on Mel, let’s go wish them well. Get dressed.” Ana insists, Mel rushing off into the bathroom and pulling her clothes on before rushing back out to the front door to bid them goodbye.

“Bye Peggy!” she shouts, smiling ever-so-slightly as Ana places a hand on her should and waves at her husband as they drive off. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well what do you mean you don’t like sandals?” Ana asks incredulously as Mel huffs in frustration. “They’re a staple of California fashion!”

“I can’t fit them past the tops of my toes, that’s what!” Mel nearly shouts back, throwing the shoe off in frustration. “Can’t I just wear boots?”

“In this climate? You’d boil alive.” Ana replies, picking up the sandals and putting them back in their box.

“I already  _ boil alive _ every day just covering up what I  _ have to _ .” Mel counters, Ana setting the box back on the shelf.

“Yes, and I’ll fix that when we get back, but we  _ have  _ to find you some shoes to wear.” Ana insists, Mel tensing up as a boy no older than seventeen approaches.

“Hi! Are you two having some trouble finding shoes?” he asks politely, Ana grinning mischievously.

“We are,” Ana replies, Mel glaring at her. “Would you mind helping up find sandals?”

“No problem!” he assures, glancing to Mel, his face immediately turning a bright shade of red. “A-Any particular type of style?” he asks.

“Nothing between the toes, and a size ten,” Mel replies quickly, turning away as he goes and sifts through the boxes of sandals, returning a moment later with a closed box. Mel sits, trying to ignore him for the most part, not even looking until he opens the box.

“Would these do Miss?” he asks sincerely, offering one for her inspection. Mel smiles, looking over the black sandal, and nods. He then moves to put it on her foot, every image of a prince, and Mel retracts her foot fast enough to almost hit him. It’s too late though, and he frowns as he tries to figure out what to do. “You know Miss, my cousin has webbed feet too, and he’s the head of the swim team.” he tries to assure, but his comments just Mel tense up further. He hands her the shoes, and she pulls it on herself.

“It’s perfect,  _ thank you _ .” Mel replies, forcing herself to be brave enough to look him full on, and having mixed feelings of regret and pride when she observed his expression. He seems smitten, eyes focused only on her, cheeks still red, and mouth stuck in a dumbstruck smile.

“It’s no problem, no problem at all,” he assures, taking the shoe from her foot and rising, putting it back into the box, Ana grinning as she hands Mel a few bills.

“I’m going to go look over their new scarfs, why don’t you go get checked out?” she offers, walking off before Mel can properly protest.

“Do you work the counter too?” Mel asks nervously, wanting to sink into her loose sweater as she pulled on her shoes from before. 

“I-I can!” he replies brightly, taking her box and leading her to a glass counter, jewels encased in rings and necklaces and bracelets protected by its clear barrier. Mel looks them over longingly as she hands him the few bills Ana gave her for the shoes. He rings her up, handing her the receipt and change and leaning over the counter as he speaks. “Hey what would you think of going out for milkshakes some time?” he asks nervously.

“Oh um I—” Mel sputters, looking about for Ana desperately. “I uh—” she sighs. “I’m actually allergic to cows!” she then says, wincing at his reaction.

“Oh well uh, it doesn’t have to be milkshakes?” he offers, and Mel sighs even harder.

“I’m not old enough to date,” she then lies.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry, I thought you were my age,” he explains, embarrassed beyond belief.

“What’s this of age?” Ana asks, approaching with a black floral scarf.

“Well you see Ma’am, I’m really sorry, but—” 

“I told him I’m not old enough to date,” Mel explains, wanting desperately to hide.

“Oh what nonsense!” Ana exclaims, handing the poor boy enough to pay for the scarf. 

“How old  _ are you _ ?” the boy asks, ringing Ana up.

“Seventeen,” Mel confesses, the boy then smiling. 

“Me too,” he replies, handing Ana her change and writing on the receipt before handing it to Mel. “It was very nice to meet you,”

“Y-You too.” Mel replies quickly turning and walking out, receipt crushed in her fist, leaving Ana to carry the shoebox and her scarf. Once outside, she took a long moment to catch her breath. Ana catches up, huffing crossly as she holds out the shoe box.

“I’ll buy them, but you have to carry them.” she insists, Mel taking it. “Why’d you turn him down?” she then asks.

“Because!” Mel begins, gesturing to her feet. “He  _ saw _ !” she whisper-shouts, barely able to keep herself from tearing up.

“It seems like he didn’t mind,” Ana replies calmly. “And he asked you out  _ after  _ he knew”

“That doesn’t matter!” Mel insists, fists crushing the receipt even more. “Even if he doesn’t care, he’ll be in danger around me!”

“Oh hush now that doesn’t matter,” Ana scoffs, nearing Mel and placing a hand on her shoulder. “The right person will put themselves in danger for you, Mr.Jarvis did for me.”

“I don’t even know his name,” Mel mumbles, then looking to the receipt, her eyes lighting up for a moment. 

“What is it?” Ana asks.

“His name is... _ Wheaton _ .” Mel mutters, looking over the receipt once more. “And he gave me his  _ phone number _ ”

“Well,  _ fancy that _ .” Ana teases. “Come along now, let’s go get lunch, I’m  _ starving _ .”

  
  


When they return home, they find Peggy with her arms out, Howard observing her. He places a pen in thin air, the item floating with a soft  _ wow _ .

“That’s wild,” Howard exclaims, running off and grabbing something. 

“But treatable, I hope,” Peggy replies, Howard then returning and dropping a glass thermometer, the item floating around her as well. 

“What’s going on?” Mel asks, looking to Peggy with concern. Howard then takes a bottle from the table, dropping it near Peggy like the items before. Instead of floating, however, it simply crashes to the ground, shattering into a wet mess. 

“Damn, should’ve used the cheap stuff,” He mutters.

“We get it, stuff floats around her. How and why and is she okay?” Sousa asks.

“Everybody’s so impatient, you’re missing the obvious,” Howards mutters in annoyance. Mel focuses on Peggy, mind foggy as she tries to properly identify the mass before her. All thoughts of shoes and boys and  _ lunch _ leave her mind as she feels an intense buzzing beneath her skin. She swears not even a second has passed before everyone’s rushing out, Howard popping his head back in a moment later.

“Hey you coming? This might interest you?” He asks before heading back out, Mel absent-mindedly following him to the lab. He rummages around for a few moments silently before stirring something together in a beaker. 

“Filmmaking is an art, but it’s more than that.” He begins, Jarvis working on something besides him. “Which is why I’m gonna beat these movie yahoos at their own game.”

“What does that have to do with Isodyne?” Mel asks incredulously, looking to the blue haze around Peggy with concern.

“Photography is the art of catching light in its permanent form,” he explains, hands working quickly to finish his solution. “When you capture that light, the image is still invisible, and that’s when the developer comes in.”

“Great, now I know how to make my own photos” Mel scoffs, Howard frowning for a moment before continuing with his process.

“You’re using nitrate...that’s what photographers use to bind images to celluloid.” Sousa remarks.

“I still don’t understand,” Mel verbalizes, glancing to Peggy and frowning. 

“You will,” Howard assures kindly. “The silver nitrate creates a photosensitive coating which recreates the captured image onto film.” he explains, Jarvis pouring a grey liquid into Howard’s beaker. “But Jarvis and I have been working on a new chemical solution.”

“This exact process would make invisible wavelengths, ultraviolet, x ray, infrared, not only visible, but recordable.” Jarvis elaborates, Mel nodding in understanding.

“If I can pull that off, I’ll make a fortune,” Howard began, screwing his mixture into a spray can. “Another fortune.”

“You think your formula can make this—” Peggy begins, gesturing to the field of energy around her that the others felt, but only Mel could see. “Visible?”

“It exists, so it must be observable.” Howard replies nonchalantly, stepping around her. “You ready to give it a go?” He asks, looking to Mel, then back to Peggy.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Mel asks, stomach churning at the thought of what might be revealed from that night.

“It’s Stark tech,” Howard replies casually.

“That doesn’t always means yes,” Jarvis quips.

“You’re not helping,” Howard shoots back, then shooting his substance into the air, Doctor Wilkes slowly appearing from the cloud. Mel covers her mouth in shock, backing up as her eyes tear up.

“Doctor Wilkes?” Peggy says in amazement. She goes to touch him, but her hand travels right through him. “Howard what’s happened why can’t I touch him?” Peggy asks, her usual reserved tone slipping. 

“He’s visible he’s just not tangible.” Howard explains, stepping towards him. Wilkes looks from Peggy to Mel, smiling at her and trying to speak. “You can’t touch him anymore than you can touch a light out of a projector.”

“What is he?” Mel asks nervously. 

“Is he ultraviolet?” Jarvis suggests.

“He’s somewhere outside our visible spectrum.” Howard explains, staring at the apparition in awe. Wilkes’ mouth moves desperately, no sound become apparent. “Interesting,” Howard mutters. 

“Why can’t her talk?” Sousa asks, Wilkes turning to Howard. 

“Say ‘ah’” Howard prompts, Wilkes holding his mouth wide open as Howard sprays his solution down his throat. Wilkes coughs. “I didn’t coat his vocal chords, now I have, and they have enough mass to create a frequency when they vibrate.”

“Are you alright?” Peggy asks, Mel now trying to hide into the background, unable to comprehend exactly  _ how  _ she was able to see even the vaguest outline of him before and  _ why  _ she convinced herself it wasn’t real.

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Wilkes mutters, Howard licking the tip of the spray nozzle.

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad.” he remarks.

“Am I dead?” Wilkes asks. 

“We had thought so, but apparently not.” Peggy replies, glancing back to Mel.

“Good...good...I’ve been shadowing you since last night, trying to get you to notice me.” He explains, then looking back to Mel. “I’m glad you made it out of there.”

“You shouldn’t’ve saved me.” Mel insists. 

“Don’t say that...I was in for it anyway.” Wilkes assures. 

“I was hoping my formula would’ve created more than a visible presence, I must’ve fallen short.” Howard mutters.

“Can we make him whole again?” Peggy asks.

“I don’t know.” Howard confesses. 

 

“If you were there, why didn’t you say anything?” Howard asks, fingers moving faster than his mouth as he tries to perfect his formula.

“I could hardly remember anything,” Mel explains. “Just that he had saved me, and I had thought him dead, so…”

“Yeah, well he’s not.” Howard replies, then sighing and setting his chalk down to turn his attention to her. “You know, if you  _ do  _ remember anything, you can tell us.” he assures, voice softer and calmer than she had ever heard it.

“Yeah I had figured, you need as much information you can get on this-- _ Frost _ .” Mel rationalizes.

“No I mean--” he pauses, then continuing. “Just if you need to talk kid...Listen, all of us,  _ even Peg, don’t let her looks fool you _ , were in the war...Whatever  _ they  _ did to you, well we can’t ever really understand, but we can help. I do kind of specialize in--”

“Super soldiers, I know, I saw the campaign too...that’s just the thing, I don’t  _ want  _ to be some soldier, I just want to be a  _ kid _ !” she shouts, then shrinking into herself. 

“I was gonna say...I kind of specialize in helping out skinny little kids like you. The war’s over kid, I don’t want or  _ need  _ soldiers, I just wanna do more good than bad before I die.” he explains, and Mel steps near him. 

“I think you’re on the right path with that.” Mel mutters, Howard looking to her warmly. “ _ Trying  _ at least, that’s more than most do.”

“Thanks kid.” he replies, picking up his chalk once more. “You know anything about this stuff?” he asks after a moment. 

“No, but I can go bother Jarvis for coffee?” She offers.

“Would you?” he asks with a grin, Mel running off with a kind of simple purpose that brought an almost embarrassing grin to her. 

  
  


“It’s getting late, you heading to bed?” Howard asks as Mel paces about.

“I guess I should,” she mutters, glancing to the stairs.

“Go,” he insists, waving to the stairs. “I can call for Jarvis to bring me coffee myself.” he assures, Mel halfway up the stairs before he calls her back. “Hey, anything else here you can eat, but don’t touch the velveeta, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I’m a human person so I can’t eat that,” she replies, the teasing feeling natural after the hours they had spent talking.

“Yeah yeah, go get some shut eye so you’re nicer.” he mutters, chuckling as she climbs upstairs. 

“Good night!” she hears Peggy say, the sound of her fight with the punching bag then filling the air. Mel watches from the shadows of the house for a few moments, impressed by Peggy’s skills, until a green-hooded man chokes Peg with a bit of cord.

Mel marches forward, bit and pieces of long-repressed memories surfacing as she recalls the feeling of drowning on land. Her hands shake as she nears the scene, unable to call out to scare the man away, only able to move. They scramble for a while, Peggy able to get in one, then two, elbows to the man’s face as Mel tries to reach her. Just as the pair are about to scramble over the edge of the pool, Mel reaches out desperately, a beam of hot blue light bursting from her hand and crashing into the man, Peggy taking a deep breath as she’s relieved of his grasp. The man claws at his wound, the beam hitting just below the ribs on his right side. He then pulls out a knife, going for Peggy and getting her side slightly, as Jarvis comes at his left side swinging a weight at him, getting a hit in before being shoved to the ground himself. The man continues to grapple with Jarvis, Peggy crawling to the bench, Mel staring at her hands in horror, unable to help further in her shock. The man pulls a gun, then pointing at Peggy and pulling the trigger, but it doesn’t go off. Peggy herself finds her own gun and fire, the bullet tearing through the man’s hand. He then bolts, Peggy shooting at him as he runs, but none of the bullet apparently hitting. After a moment, they catch their breath, and Jarvis runs to Peggy’s side.

“Ms.Carter, are you alright?” he asks, helping her up. 

“I’m fine,” Peggy assures, then turning her attention to Mel. “Now,  _ what was that? _ ” she asks, coughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

“ _ I don’t know! _ ” Mel insists as they ask her once more, this time in the lab as Howard and Wilkes theorize, Peggy holding an ice pack to her shoulder. “It just happened!”

“Maybe it’s a compulsory instinct, like that of a skunk and its spray?” Jarvis proposes, Howard jotting it down.

“ _ I am not a  _ **_skunk_ ** !” Mel insists in frustration. “And I am  _ not  _ your science experiment!”

“Hey hey,  _ easy there kiddo _ .” Howard insists, stepping towards her slowly. “No one’s gonna experiment on you, we’ve just gotta figure this out.”

“No we don’t!” Mel nearly shouts, Howard frowning.

“It’s getting late...why don’t you  _ actually  _ head to bed, and we’ll deal with this in the morning. Alright? We’re  _ all  _ up too late, okay?” He offers. 

“Okay.” she agrees, stomping up the stairs. Once she’s gone, Howard sighs. 

“We need to get her out of the house so we can figure this out without antagonizing her.” Howard mutters, sitting for the first time in hours.

“Well, I’ve got work to do, and I can’t very well babysit her at some park.” Peggy replies, shifting her ice pack slightly.

“And I hardly doubt she’d want to do anymore shopping with me,” Anna huffs.

“And I can’t really leave this house.” Wilkes adds. After a few moments of silence, Jarvis eventually clears his throat.

“I might have a solution,” He pipes up, holding a card. “I saw her throw this out, thought it important.”

  
  


When Mel woke up, she knew something was off. 

 

Ana had finished and pressed a long dress that was  _ obviously _ hastily made the night before, and laid out a long pair of socks to go with them, shoes laid at the end of the bed with the outfit. Mel practically  _ smelled  _ the plan in the air. Still, she pulled the perfectly-fitted clothes on and headed down to breakfast. Once there, she was met by the suspicious smile of Jarvis and waffles.

“What’s going on?” Mel asks sitting at the counter as Jarvis plates her breakfast, setting it in front of her.

“Orange or apple juice?” he asks.

“Don’t ignore my question,  _ something’s  _ going on.” Mel insists, biting into her waffle. 

“Well, you have a lunch appointment today, so Ana and I thought it best to prepare you best we could.” Jarvis replies, making his own plate of waffles and sitting besides her. 

“ _ Lunch appointment _ , you’re not trying to run  _ tests  _ on me, are you?” Mel asks, mouth full.

“ _ No _ .” Jarvis assures, taking a politely sized bite. “A lunch date with that lovely, oh what was his name,  _ Wheaton _ .” Mel chokes on her oversized.

“How did he get the house number,  _ I didn’t give it to him _ and  _ who agreed to this _ ?” Mel demands, coughing still and reaching for Jarvis’s orange juice and downing half of it.

“ _ He  _ didn’t call us,  _ I  _ called him. It’s all very normal, I assure you. I make appointments for Mr.Stark all the time.” Jarvis explains, eyeing her as she downs  _ his  _ juice. 

“Why...Why would you do this?” Mel insists, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

“What?” Jarvis mutters, watching her and sighing.

“What did you even  _ say _ ?” Mel asks.

“Just that you had free time and that I was willing to drive you into town...he suggested  _ milkshakes _ , which I found a bit odd, but that  _ does  _ appear to be what the youths of the day do.” Jarvis answers simply, Mel groaning.

“Why!”

“We need you out of the house for a bit, Agent Carter and Mr.Stark have work to do, and some of it’s a bit dangerous.” He explains, taking another politely sized bite of his waffles. “You’ll only be out for an hour or so.”

“He  _ already  _ asked me out for milkshakes, and I  _ told him I was allergic to cows _ .” Mel explains.

“Well...then perhaps you should abstain from ordering anything with beef or dairy.” Jarvis advises, Mel groaning and taking her plate and his juice.

“I’m going to my room, no one talk to me until he’s here.” she huffs, stomping off. 

“Aren’t you going to take a fork?” Jarvis asks as walks off. 

“No!” she shouts back, then definitely shoving a fistful of waffle into her mouth. 

“We’re leaving at 11:30!” Jarvis shouts back. “Ana left you some of her makeup if you want to use it.” that stops Mel in her tracks.

“Yeah don’t think I’ll use it don’t know how bye.” she insists, then running to her room and shutting the door. 

  
  


She finishes her waffles and downs the rest of Jarvis’s orange juice and sighs. She lies back in her bed like a starfish. 11 o’clock comes with a knock at her door. 

“What?” she shouts, the door creaking open as Howard steps in. “Oh, hi Mr.Stark.”

“Hey kiddo, heard you’ve got a date.” he replies, Mel sitting up and sighing. 

“I  _ don’t _ . I have a play date scheduled by Jarvis,” Mel scoffs, looking to her vanity. “And Ana tried leaving me makeup, but I can’t even use any of it.”

“Why? Does it hurt your skin...interfere with the uh--gills?” He asks awkwardly, Mel laughing. 

“ _ No _ , I’m just clueless.” she replies honestly. 

“Oh well if that’s the case, I can help.” he offers, Mel laughing once more.

“What do  _ you  _ know of makeup? What, did you formulate some new  _ Stark Industry Lipstick _ ?” Mel scoffs.

“ _ No _ ,” Howard insists before sighing. “Well,  _ yes _ , but I know  _ how  _ to do makeup.”

“ _ How  _ and  _ why _ ?” Mel asks, walking over to her vanity and plopping down in the chair.

“Well, I’ve found that the best way through a woman’s heart is through her face,” he replies, then shaking his head at the absurdity of that statement. “Ladies like it when you do their makeup for them is what I meant.” he insists, picking up a tube and twisting it open, black wand and goo coming out. “Alright, close your eyes.” he instructs softly. 

“This is ridiculous,” Mel scoffs, doing so. 

“Yeah well, if you don’t want to you don’t have to, but I’m helping you regardless.” he replies, coating her lashes with the black goo. “Now, blink, but don’t open your eyes all the way yet.” he twists the tube shut, setting it down as Mel does as he says. He then picks up the lipstick Ana had left, a nice pink, and opens it. “Even wear lipstick before kid?” he asks, Mel blinking rapidly, then looking into the mirror.

“No, but I think I know how it works.” she replies, taking the tube and twisting it up carefully, applying it lightly and sighing as it gets on her teeth.

“Hey hey, it’s okay.” Howard assures. “Here, just take a tissue, it’s not hard to get off.” He continues, handing her one. She wipes at the lipstick on her teeth and smiles. She looks normal,  _ hallmark  _ normal.

“Thank you Mr.Stark.” she says softly. 

“No problem.” he replies, standing and stepping back. “Jarvis should be taking you into town pretty soon...Have fun.”

“I have to pretend to be allergic to cows.” Mel mutters, Howard unable to contain his laughter. 

“I  _ have  _ to hear that story when you get back.” he insists, Mel sighing.

“But-- _ hey _ , if it makes you feel any better, just pretend it’s a mission, that you’re a spy.” He advises, Mel smiling at that.

“Are you and Doctor Wilkes gonna be working on a cure while I’m gone?” Mel asks.

“Yeah we are, promise kid. And don’t worry about helping, I’ll have Jarvis on coffee duty, just go have fun.” He insists, Jarvis then appearing in the doorway. 

“You really should be getting yourself some sleep.” Jarvis advices, then glancing to Mel. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Mel replies, stepping past Howard and following Jarvis to the car. 

“I saw you figured out Ana’s makeup.” He comments as Mel hops into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, Mr.Stark helped me out.” Mel replies, looking to herself in the mirror and smiling. 

“Did he now?” Jarvis asks as he drives, smiling himself. “You know, this  _ outing  _ will be good for you.” He insists.

“Just say  _ date _ .” Mel huffs. “You scheduled me a date, do you usually do that for Mr.Stark?” 

“No, Mr.Stark does not usually need my help in  _ that  _ regard.” he replies, Mel scoffed and slapping his arm.

“I wouldn’t either if--” she stops herself, Jarvis looking to her in concern. 

“You won’t either soon.” He assures warmly. “You’ll always have a home there and we’ll help you as much as you let us.”

“I know...I’m  _ positive  _ of that, it’s just...I can never wrap my head around  _ why _ .” She admits.

“Well, I’d personally like to believe that there  _ are  _ good people...Ana and Peggy and Howard and the like.” he mutters.

“Plenty of  _ good people  _ have passed me on the streets without a word.” Mel sighs. 

“Plenty of willfully  _ blind  _ people.” Jarvis counters as he pulls into the city.

“Thanks Jarvis,” Mel mutters, smiling to herself. “I’d apologize for this moment, but--”

“I did bombard you with your activities today, I should have asked.” Jarvis remarks as he pulls up to a diner. “This is it...if you want to go.”

“I’ll go.” Mel agrees, smiling to Jarvis. “Oh--God, do you have any money? I don’t and--” before she can finish that, he hands her a ten. 

“If he’s any manners, he’ll pay  _ for  _ you, but just in case.” He assures. “Go on,” he prompts, Mel stepping out of the car and immediately being greeted by Wheaton. 

 

His shirt’s been pressed and starched, his hair slicked back, and tie tied just a bit too tightly. He offers her a hand before seeing Jarvis.

“Sir,” he says seriously, Jarvis’s usually warm expression becoming cold.

“I’ll return for her in half an hour,” he says before driving off, Wheaton nearly sweating in his nervousness. 

“Yes sir!” he calls out at the moving car, then turning to Mel. “Hi,” he says smiling, offering a hand once more. “Thanks for agreeing to come, I wasn’t so sure when your butler called that you’d actually showed up.” He takes his hand back as Mel neglects to hold it. “I-uh-there’s this fancy Japanese restaurant not too far from here that I’d thought you’d like...they’ve got food there without dairy or beef.” he offers, Mel unable to smile at his consideration. 

“Sure,” she agrees. “Though, I don’t know if I brought enough for that..”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I did,  _ plus _ , I know someone who works there. Usually it’s nearly  _ impossible  _ to get a table here.” he assures, Mel taking his arm as they walked, Wheaton  _ beaming  _ as she did.

 

When they got to the restaurant, it was packed. The clientele dripped with jewels and the pair of them were led to a table near the back towards the bathrooms. Mel smiles to Wheaton as they’re handed two menus.

“I’ve never been somewhere like this...do you know what’s good?” Mel asks, looking over the menu, most of which she didn’t recognize.

“I can just order some stuff and we can share if you want?” he offers softly. “They’ve got amazing tea.”

“That sounds nice.” Mel remarks, closing her menu. “Can I tell you something and you not be mad?” she asks nervously.

“Yeah sure,” he assures, leaning towards her. “What is it?” he asks. 

“I’m not actually allergic to cows...it’s just...no one’s ever asked me out.” she admits, Wheaton smiling and shaking his head. 

“That’s crazy,” he replies, laughing. “How am  _ I  _ the first guy to ever ask you out?” he asks, Mel laughing nervously, cheeks flushing. 

“I don’t know…” she chuckles, being saved from having to say anything further by the appearance of the waiter. Wheaton orders for them both, handing the menus to the server and turning back to Mel. 

“So...What does your dad do that you guys have a  _ butler _ ?” He asks.

“Oh...well, Mr.Stark isn’t my dad, he’s--”

“You’re living with a  _ Stark _ ?” Wheaton asks amazed, then lowering his voice. “Wait so, who was that women you were shopping with?” he asks, Mel trying to think of an explanation.

“Well, that women was Ana, Jarvis-- _ my butler’s _ \-- wife.” She begins nervously, then becoming more confident in her response. “And  _ I’m  _ not a Stark, but Mr.Stark is looking after me for now...My parents went missing.” she lies, Wheaton’s expression falling. “They worked for him, so he’s taking care of me now...don’t look at me like that,  _ I’m fine _ .” she insists, the mood lightening when the waiter returns with their tea. “Oh, this looks good.” Mel comments, blowing at her cup after it’s poured. When the waiter leaves, Mel continues. “So, do you ask out every girl you help pick out shoes?” she asks, Wheaton’s face turning a deep shade of red.

“No!” he insists, voice momentarily breaking. “No...just the--the, uh,  _ pretty ones _ .” He replies, Mel’s face then itself turning a deep shade of red itself.

“Well, that must be most everyone in this part of the country.” she counters, Wheaton fumbling for a response. 

“Uh, it’s uh... _ less than you would think _ .” he replies, Mel nearly choking on her tea at that. “Do you usually have your butlers arrange your dates?” he asks.

“No uh I usually don’t get them.” Mel replies honestly, saved  _ once more  _ by the waiter, this time bringing them their food. “ _ Oh _ , this looks... _ interesting _ .” Mel remarks, looking over the sushi presented. 

“Yeah, it’s fish...I hope that’s alright?” he asks,

“Yeah of course, I eat fish…” Mel assures, picking up a piece and popping it into her mouth. “Oh, that’s  _ good _ .” she comments around a mouthful of rice and fish before swallowing. “ _ Really good _ .” she then adds.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replies genuinely, finishing a bite himself. “Especially since it’s not the only thing you can eat.”

“No...but this is good,  _ better  _ than milkshakes and burgers.” she assures, taking another bite as they continue to converse. Once they get to the last piece, Wheaton insists she takes it does, and as she does someone enters. People murmur and Mel is confused until she gets a good look at the women.

  
  


_ She’s shaking, strapped to a table. She’s always hated needles, but nothing makes that hatred more intense than the numbing agents they inject in her before her procedures. They don’t work, and the needles reek. The agent makes her muscles tense as they cut into her. She feels the energy from the explosion penetrate her tough skin, getting under her scales, but it doesn’t burn. She watches Wilkes pull her from the impending doom of the dark matter. She looks at a woman and doesn’t see her face, just her dress and curls. She can’t tell if it’s her mother or the woman she sees from across the restaurant.  _

 

Frost herself freezes, looking to the girl in a shock that can’t be contained, even with her cool facade. The girl does not recognize her, not  _ really _ .

 

_ The woman reminds her of the cold nights spent trying to find something to sleep under so the morning sun wouldn’t awake her. Of the cold feel of the needles puncturing her skin. Of the cold water they threw her into and forced her to breath in. Did they not realize breathing cold water was like a drowning that hurt more? They did, but they cared not.  _

 

“ _ Who is that _ ?” Mel asks, still in a trance. 

“That? That’s Whitney Frost, have you never seen any of her pictures? I can take you if you’d like?” he offers, Mel standing, eyes still on Frost.

“No thanks...Hey, can we head back to the diner? I think Jarvis will be waiting for me?” she asks absently, feet moving without her consent towards the woman who looks to her in horror.

 

“What are you?” The woman asks in fear and disgust. 

“ _ What are you? _ ” her father demands in equal tone, if not angrier.

“Just a girl.” Mel replies honestly to them both, the two staring at one another until Wheaton approaches, taking Mel’s hand.

“Ready?” he asks softly.

“Ready.” Mel agrees, eyes not removing themselves from Frost’s until he tugged her away. Once they were out of the restaurant, her trance was broken, and Mel released his hand, realizing she had been holding it deathly tight. “Sorry about that,” Mel mutters, Wheaton brushing it off. 

“No worries, I freeze up when I meet celebrities too...did you know her?” he asks.

“No, not really...met her once though.” Mel replies. “Come on, Jarvis gave me ten dollars, let’s go get some milkshakes.” Mel offers, Wheaton shaking his head.

“I can’t, wouldn’t be right to let you pay for me, and I spent all I had on lunch...It was worth it though, I’d really like to see you again.” he replies shyly. 

“I would too...maybe  _ I’ll  _ be the one to make the call next time.” She suggests, smiling.

“I would like that.” he replies, smiling back. After a moment, Jarvis’s car approaches and Wheaton steps forward to open the car door for her.

“Thanks,” Mel says, sitting in the passenger.

“No problem,” he assures, closing the door and waving as they drive off.

“How’d it go?” Jarvis asks.

“He’s nice, I like him.” Mel replies, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Met Whitney Frost again though...I think I need to talk to Doctor Wilkes.”

“I’m sure he’ll be  _ very  _ interested to hear about that.” Jarvis replies with concern. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait wait, say that  _ again _ .” Wilkes asks.

“I was at this Japanese place with a friend and Whitney Frost walked in, we recognized her, and I think  _ seeing her  _ brought back, I don’t know,  _ lost memories  _ or something.” Mel explains, Wilkes rubbing at his face.

“Did she say anything?” he asks frantically. 

“Just... _ what are you _ ...I don’t even know what that means.” Mel replies, voice suddenly tight. 

“I think it means she may have sent that thug last night.” Peggy bumps in. “Think about it, you survived Isodyne, you fought off her thug, and now you’re alive and well and walking about California Japanese restaurants as though nothing’s happened. She’s shaken up by this whole affair and terrified that you aren’t.” 

“But I am!” Mel insists, looking to her hopelessly. 

“Yes well, she doesn’t know that, nor should we let her.” Peggy replies, Wilkes nodding in agreement.

“Whatever you did last night, you need to figure out how to do it again, and while not under life-or-death circumstances.” Wilkes determines. “While you were gone, we theorized some methods for helping you control it.” 

“A-Ha!” Mel huffed, then sighing. “I knew that wasn’t just a  _ date _ .”

“Hey now kiddo, you needed some socialization with kids your own age, and we needed time to figure out how to help you without treating you like a skunk, okay? Doesn’t mean that wasn’t a date.” Howard insists. 

“ _ Fine _ , whatever, what d’ya got?” she asks tiredly. 

“Well, we were thinking that we could...maybe...train you?” Howard proposes reluctantly.

“What, so I can be another Stark Industry weapon sold to the government to die like every other missile and gun you make?” Mel bites bitterly, Howard stepping back, eyes almost watering. 

“That’s not what it’s like kid,  _ I’m just worried that _ \--” 

“That what? The next time it happens, I’ll damage the house?”

“No! That the next time it happens  _ you  _ get hurt. I’m scared for you kid, I’m out of my element here.” He admits, and Mel’s expression softens. “You’ve got something special in you kid, something that’s got nothing to do with gills or blasts of energy, and I don’t wanna be responsible for letting that go to waste.” 

Mel scoffs. “It wouldn’t be your  _ responsibility _ , you didn’t do this to me.” she replies.

“You really don’t know how this works, do ya?” he asks, nearing her.

“Whatever happens to you from here on out, that’s on  _ me _ .” he insists, eyes warm. 

“And me,” Peggy adds.

“And me,” Jarvis says softly. 

“And me too,” Wilkes finally finishes. “I didn’t save you just so that you could get scared and end up hurting yourself.” 

 

Mel is as still as a post for a moment, her entirety tensed up as though she’s entered rigor mortis. Peggy steps towards and Mel seemingly comes to life, backing away and gesturing at the group accusingly. “No, you’re all  _ lying  _ aren’t you?” she spits, and Howard wipes at his tear-wet face. “Of course you are, the  _ spy _ , the  _ millionaire _ , his  _ butler _ , and a man whose physical existence is determined by whether or not he can be fixed and  _ I  _ am just odd enough to  _ maybe  _ be that missing key!”

“If you’re angry that you’re a valuable asset, than I don’t know what to tell you,” Peggy begins, stepping towards Mel once more. “But that doesn’t mean that your abilities are all you are to us. You can leave whenever you so see fit, and none of us want that, but if you  _ truly  _ believe that the only reason that any of us care for you is because of your abilities and you’re not just saying all of that because you’re  _ afraid  _ of the possibility of being hurt again, then Howard can arrange you a car and plane ticket to wherever you’d like and enough cash to get a start there.” 

 

Mel isn’t tempted by the offer for a moment. 

 

“Sorry,” she mutters, looking around to all of them, their expressions solemn, yet hopeful. “I just...I have a hard time believing that anyone ever could--” she stops, wiping at her eyes. “When do we start?” she asks, determined. 

  
  
  
  


Peggy has her on her back, and throughout their third session, they’ve moved beyond the mats. Mel had been proud of herself for that little achievement until she learned what it felt like to have the fit agent crash her into the concrete of Howard’s outside spaces. Her head doesn’t hit it though, Peg taught her how to take a fall without a brain injury, but her back is aching as Peggy moves her forearm from pressing at Mel’s sternum to her throat. 

“What do you do  _ now _ ?” Peggy insists, Mel wiggling under her as she tries to escape. “ _ Come on _ , I know you  _ can _ .” Peggy insists, cautiously beginning to cut off Mel’s air. 

The moment Mel feels the additional pressure added, a bright light expunges from her chest, throwing Peggy off of her and,  _ luckily _ , into the pool. 

 

Mel sits up drastically, catching her breath for a moment before rushing to the side of the pool. Peggy emerges, soaked, and with a lingering scent of chlorine and singed hair. She looks serious, almost angry as she pulls herself from the water, then a smile blooms as she looks to Mel. 

“Good, that was good, Jarvis, what was her time on that run?” she asks, Jarvis staring at his watch as he approaches.

“About three-and-a-half minutes.” he mutters, looking to his soaked companion. “An improvement of five-and-a-half seconds.” he comments, adjusting his own singed hair. “Though, I would like to ask that we take a break from testing her so directly until Anna can finish those training garments.”

“You can take a break if you need it, but we need to keep going. We are on a time-frame her Jarvis.” Peggy replies, ringing the water out from her hair. 

“I do suppose you’re right, but  _ you  _ got thrown into the pool.  _ I  _ got thrown into  _ Bernard _ .” He huffs. 

“Yes well, perfectly good revenge for all the trouble he’s given you.” Peggy determines, standing and looking to Mel. “Come on, let’s do some more mundane combat. I’ve a feeling if you’re in control of the natural parts of yourself, you’ll have more control over the supernatural parts of yourself.”

“But you’re wet.” Mel says, gesturing to Peggy’s soaked form.

“Yes I suppose I am, hadn’t noticed that before, luckily these tactics work whether or not you happen to be dry.” Peggy replies, leading Mel to a grassy area, free of flamingos. “Now, if someone who’s bigger than you, taller, weighs more, more muscle even, tries to grab you like this--” Peggy begins, grabbing Mel’s wrist harshly. “What do you do?” she asks, Mel hesitating to respond. “Go on, act, I need to see where your instincts lead you.” 

Mel tries to tug her wrist away, Peggy’s grip tightening to painful levels. She then tries to hit Peggy with her other hand, Peggy capturing that one too. “I don’t understand, what are you  _ supposed  _ to do?” Mel asks.

“Well, I’ve got both your wrists now, so what’s left?” Peggy asks.

“I don’t know...uh, feet I guess?” Mel replies, and Peggy shakes her head.

“You’re thinking too narrowly. You’ve endless possibilities, here, do whatever it takes to get out. Don’t worry about hurting me, I can handle it.” Peggy assures, Mel looking to her wrists curiously looking back to Peggy.

“Anything?” Mel asks nervously. 

“Anything.” Peggy replies with a nod. 

 

Mel instantly goes for a headbut, but Peggy’s too fast(or Mel’s too slow), and she dodges it. Peggy takes the opportunity to yank Mel around, switching their positions, Mel’s wrists still captured. Mel then tries to stomp on Peggy’s toes, but the few that land don’t do much. After a moment, Mel employs a combination of yanking Peggy towards her by her grip on her wrists and kneeing her in the gut. It works, and Peggy loosens her grip enough for Mel to escape, stepping back. 

 

After a moment to breathe, Peggy looks up to Mel with a wicked grin. 

 

“Good, that was  _ good _ .” she assures, sitting on the grass. “You need to learn to trust your instincts, there are too many bad people in this world for you to hesitate on the chance that they’re good. Even if you  _ think  _ you know them, still don’t hold back.” Peggy advices, Mel sitting beside her. “Your instincts are wild and feral,  _ they should be _ , you’re not a spy, nor are you training to be, you’re training to survive and  _ feral  _ will get you there.”

“I thought this was about learning to control  _ myself  _ so I can control whatever  _ that  _ was” Mel counters, pointing to Peggy’s still singed hair. 

“It  _ is _ , but you need to learn how to control your instincts while still letting them be feral.”

“Well that just doesn’t make sense.” Mel huffs. 

“Let me word it like this: You need to learn how to hold it by its hind legs and when to let go,  _ that  _ will help you pull yourself together enough to release whatever you’d like to call your abilities. It’s a push and pull.” Peggy explains, Mel resting her cheek on her shoulder as she listens. 

“I think I get it.” Mel admits. 

“Well, good, because we need to go again.” Peggy replies, looking to Mel’s tired expression. “Well, maybe after a break for lunch...I need to get out of these clothes anyway. 

  
  


During their break for lunch, Anna enters with two new suits.

 

“Is at least one of those for me?” Jarvis asks hopefully. 

“Unfortunately not love, the fabric for yours won’t be in for a week.” Anna replies, handing a suit to each of the girls. They were simple jumpsuits, a little stylish due to the fabric and cut, but what made them  _ really  _ special was the padding Anna had sewn into the inside. “It’s thin, but  _ incredible _ .” Anna began as Mel looked over her suit. “A collaboration between Howard and I, should help with bruising.”

“Thank you Anna, truly.” Mel replies with a grin, the black and maroon material soft under her fingers. After a moment, she rushes off to her room and pulls it on, the fabric being one of few that doesn’t agitate her gills. When she comes back out, Anna is waiting. She claps, smiling at the teen. 

“Oh good, it  _ does  _ fit perfectly.” Anna then turns to her husband. “Why don’t you two go out and try it, I want to see how it  _ moves _ .” 

“Oh is it  _ really  _ my turn again?” He asks, looking to Peggy with no luck. “Oh alright,  _ anything  _ for you dear.” he decides, leading the little group of them outside. Once on grass that was suitably flamingo free, he took position. “Come on now Mel, let’s see how much time we can shave off this round,  _ yes _ ?” he prompts, and Mel approaches. 

She’s slow and hesitant at first, but as she determines that he’s  _ not  _ going to take it easy on her, she decides that neither would she.

 

She goes for his knees first, taking him down for half a moment before he’s up again. He grabs her arm, and they tumble to the ground. They remain like that for a moment, him awkwardly on her, until she tries something she hadn’t considered before. She knees his gut from beneath him and palms his face, then flipping them until she was on top.

She grinned in victory for a moment before realizing the damage she had caused, Jarvis’s nose unnaturally bent.

“Boy, you sure have a penchant for noses kid.” Howard remarked, having entered on the scene somewhere in the middle. 

Mel climbs off, helping him up. “Sorry about that,” she says genuinely, wincing as his nose begins to bleed. 

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” he insists, though it is  _ clearly  _ not. After a few more seconds of guilt, Mel just finally reaches up, a stream of light green energy jumping from her fingertips to his nose, his cartilage righting itself and the bleeding stopping. Once it’s done, and all that remains is the blood that had already dried, she retracts your hand.

“Hey why couldn’t you have done that for mine?” Howard asks, looking to Jarvis.

“Didn’t think of it.” Mel replies honestly. 

“There’s been an aspect of your abilities that you’ve been able to control this entire time?” Peggy asks, stepping toward Jarvis and looking over his previously-bruised feature. 

“Yeah…” Mel mumbles. 

“You do realize that  _ this  _ could be the key to unlocking your other abilities as well, yes?” Peggy asks, turning to Mel. “What were you thinking while you were doing this?”

“Just about how much it must of hurt and how guilty I felt for doing it.” Mel replies honestly.

“So it’s all based in feelings and intent.” Howard mutters, rubbing at his face.

“Just like Steve.” Peggy says softly. 


End file.
